Emergencies
by Miss Cactus
Summary: [UA] Cinq fois où Sabo avait essayé de se rapprocher (subtilement) de Kuina dans un hôpital et une fois où Kuina fit le travail à sa place.


**EMERGENCIES**

 _Cinq fois où Sabo avait essayé de se rapprocher (subtilement) de Kuina dans un hôpital et une fois où Kuina fit le travail à sa place._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF en une heure sur le thème **Hôpital**. Sachez que je suis la première étonnée à avoir écrit quelque chose d'aussi long en si peu de temps. Je me surprends et j'avoue que ça me fait plaisir ! Sinon me revoilà avec du SaboKuina, j'étais obligée, ça fait bien trop longtemps c: Je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai écrit, j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi :)

 **Update** : Je remets les traits de séparation qui sont partis... Désolée si vous n'avez pas compris grand chose à cause de ça !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La première fois avait été un accident. Une fête qui, comme la plupart, avait mal tourné, une bouteille en verre qui avait explosé et Sabo qui s'était retrouvé avec plusieurs morceaux coincés dans le bras. Ace s'était empressé de l'emmener à l'hôpital, laissant derrière lui Luffy accompagné d'une bande d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes complètement bourrés chez lui. Plus tard, il apprendrait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire cette erreur.

Une fois arrivés aux urgences ils durent attende près de deux heures, comme tout service d'« urgences » qui se respecte, avant qu'une interne, une très jolie interne, qui avait certainement leur âge ne les prenne en charge. Elle avait l'air épuisé et ne les avait même pas encore proprement regardés mais Sabo ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son visage.

Elle était adorable. Dans le sens... _Vraiment_ très adorable.

« Kuina ? » Entendit-il Ace demander et elle leva enfin les yeux, l'air surprise.

« Ace. » Répondit-elle avant qu'un sourire moqueur prenne place sur son visage. « Je sais bien qu'en général on rend parfois visite aux gens qu'on connaît à leurs boulots, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour essayer d'amputer ton ami. » Se moqua-t-elle en désignant le bras ensanglanté du blond.

« Mon frère. » Corrigea-t-il avant de rouler des yeux en voyant la façon dont elle passait du visage de l'un à celui de l'autre, remarquant qu'ils ne se ressemblaient en rien. « On était amis au lycée. » Expliqua Ace à Sabo.

« Camarades de classe. » Précisa Kuina en inspectant la blessure du blond et _bon sang_ il tuerait pour qu'elle laisse ses mains sur son bras. « Ace n'avait pas d'ami au lycée. »

« Tu peux parler ! » S'offusqua Ace.

« Tu n'avais pas d'ami au lycée. » Confirma Sabo et entendre le rire de la jeune femme suffisait à lui faire oublier le regard meurtrier du brun.

« Il va falloir quelques points. » Expliqua finalement Kuina en lâchant son bras. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir de faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme soupirer de tristesse ou lui demander de revenir. « Tu peux retourner dans la salle d'attente Ace, je vais essayer de te le rendre en un morceau. » Dit-elle en guidant le blond vers une autre pièce. A vrai dire, Sabo se fichait si elle décidait soudainement de le démembrer et d'enterrer les parties de son corps aux quatre coins du monde. Ses mains pouvaient faire tout ce qu'elles voulaient de lui, il ne se plaindrait pas.

Juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière son frère, le blond put voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris. Même si lui avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Ace avait compris et en croisant ses yeux il comprit que Sabo avait compris qu'il avait compris.

Il détestait la façon dont Ace lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

* * *

« Sabo ? » Le susnommé se leva immédiatement et sourit en voyant Kuina de l'autre côté de la salle d'attente. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et la suivit en silence dans une pièce où elle pourrait s'occuper de son cas. « Comment va ton bras ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mieux. » Répondit-il et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir l'air aussi calme. « Beaucoup mieux. »

Elle acquiesça et compléta quelque chose sur un ordinateur avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Que me vaut cette visite alors ? »

Il déroula le bandage qu'il avait autour de son poignet et elle grimaça en voyant l'hématome violet. Il vit sur son visage la question qu'elle n'osait pas poser.

« Ace m'a dit que tu connaissais Luffy. » Leur frère avait seulement trois ans de moins qu'eux, mais il était une véritable terreur. Intenable et impossible à arrêter, il ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui avaient fini blessées après l'avoir suivi dans ses aventures. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui.

… Il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu fait exprès de ne pas attraper correctement la branche de l'arbre dans lequel il grimpait pour avoir une chance de revenir ici.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Kuina acquiescer. Tout le monde connaissait Luffy et personne n'avait besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre. Il aurait pu s'énerver contre son frère – en fait, il l'aurait certainement fait un autre jour – mais les doigts de Kuina contre son poignet suffirent à lui donner envie de le remercier.

« Au moins ce n'est pas cassé. » Sourit-elle en le lâchant et il se força à graver ce sourire dans sa mémoire.

Il était ridicule.

* * *

« Sabo. » Appela Kuina en arrivant dans la salle d'attente.

Sabo se leva immédiatement et se retourna vers Koala qui lui signala qu'elle l'attendait ici. Il suivit Kuina qui avait déjà tourné les talons et entra dans la pièce qu'il commençait à bien trop connaître.

« Montre-moi. » Dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur sa main pour qu'il enlève le tissu qu'il tenait contre sa tempe. Il se retint de tout lâcher pour lui tenir la main et essaya de calmer ses pulsions étranges. « Je suppose que le jeune homme avec deux dents en moins qui est avec mon collègue a quelque chose à voir avec ça, hm ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Sabo voyait qu'elle essayait de se retenir de rire, mais son expression était si adorable qu'il ne put se retenir de sourire.

« Au moins j'ai gagné ? »

Elle lui donna une claque sur le bras en secouant la tête avant de se mettre au travail. Une longue demi-heure plus tard elle finit par le relâcher.

« Voilà, tu peux rejoindre ta copine. » Annonça-t-elle en se lavant les mains.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Sabo ne s'étouffe avec sa salive.

« Koala ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Je me trompe ? » Osa demander Kuina.

« Oui ! Koala et moi ? Jamais, non, argh, pas du tout ! »

« Oh. » Elle cligna lentement des yeux avant de rire en voyant l'expression outrée de Sabo. Ce dernier finit par se calmer et soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les gens assumaient que Koala et lui étaient en couple, mais il trouvait cela toujours aussi étrange. Juste parce qu'il était un garçon, qu'elle était une fille et qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, les gens pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir que de l'amitié entre eux.

« Cool. » Dit Kuina, le coupant dans ses pensées et il fondit presque en la voyant sourire.

« Cool. » Répéta-t-il, se sentant un peu ridicule, mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de son expression. Elle avait toujours l'air épuisée, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, et même si elle avait souvent un air sérieux elle semblait toujours se détendre lorsqu'elle le voyait. Il devait certainement trop réfléchir, mais imaginer que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle souriait lui faisait toujours extrêmement plaisir.

« Je dois retourner travailler. » Finit-elle par dire en détournant le regard.

Sabo acquiesça lentement.

« A une prochaine fois ? » Dit-elle, mais son ton faisait plus penser à une question qu'à une affirmation. « En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop grave. » Sourit-elle avant de le laisser sortir.

Il rejoignit Koala dans la salle d'attente et son amie haussa les sourcils en le voyant revenir.

« Je comprends ce qu'Ace voulait dire quand il disait que tu étais foutu. »

Sabo ne releva même pas.

* * *

« Sabo... » Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant son nom et fut surpris de voir Kuina penchée au-dessus de lui. Il se sentit tout de même se détendre, heureux de la revoir, même si son air inquiet ne lui plaisait pas trop. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Super. » Soupira-t-il, étonné d'entendre sa propre voix aussi faible. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle rit – il était couvert de bandages dans un lit d'hôpital et tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre était « super » – mais elle ne lui offrit qu'un sourire triste qui lui serra le cœur.

« Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais revenir avec quelque chose de pas trop grave. » Chuchota-t-elle. Le blond pouvait entendre un sanglot dans sa voix et elle passa sa main sur son visage pour masquer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose de rassurant, quelque chose qui la ferait sourire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cet incendie, à la façon dont la fumée l'empêchait de respirer, à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie sur la moitié gauche de son visage alors qu'il se sentait perdre connaissance.

Mais il lui était impossible de trouver les mots. Il se sentait tellement fatigué, tellement faible, qu'il put à peine bouger sa main pour serrer celle de Kuina qui était sur son lit. Elle se tendit, mais ne se retira pas pour autant.

Elle finit par relever la tête et il lui offrit un sourire épuisé avant de sentir la fatigue reprendre le dessus, ses paupières finissant par se fermer d'elles-même malgré ses efforts pour rester éveillé.

Il refusa de lâcher sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille deux heures plus tard.

* * *

« Sabo ? »

Le blond leva lentement la tête et réalisa qu'il s'était endormi dans la salle d'attente. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant sa bouche pâteuse et l'arrière goût de l'alcool. Il aimait tellement la façon dont Kuina disait son nom.

« J'aime la façon dont tu dis mon nom. »

En face de lui, Kuina eut l'air terriblement surprise. Oh. Il n'était pas censé dire ça à voix haute.

« Je n'étais pas censé dire ça à voix haute. » Cette fois-ci elle se mordit ses jolies lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Et voyant comment elle passait sa main sur son visage, mortifiée, il n'avait pas dû que penser cette phrase. « Je dis un peu n'importe quoi quand je suis bourré. » Expliqua-t-il très sérieusement. « Et je suis un peu bourré. »

« Oh, au temps pour moi, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. » Se moqua-t-elle mais il ne le réalisa même pas. « Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu alors. »

« Non, non ! » Il eut envie de se lever pour la retenir, mais il ne sentait plus ses jambes et avait peur de réaliser qu'on les lui avait amputées s'il se levait.

« Sabo, tes jambes vont bien. » Rit Kuina. « Tu es juste resté assis trop longtemps. »

« Oh. » Il baissa les yeux et effectivement, elles étaient toujours là.

« Ace m'a dit que vous allez en ville ce soir, comment tu as fait pour te retrouver ici ? » Demanda-t-elle. Le centre-ville avec tous les bars et les magasins se trouvait loin, très loin de l'hôpital. Sabo ne pouvait pas s'être juste perdu.

« Ah. » Il se lécha lentement les lèvres avant de reprendre. « Euh. » Il sembla réfléchir avant de se redresser soudainement, faisant sursauter Kuina qui manqua de se prendre un coup de sa part. Il tapota ses cuisses avant de soupirer de soulagement. « Mon téléphone. Je croyais que Luffy me l'avait confisqué. »

D'accord. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

« Il faut qu'on prenne une photo ! » S'exclama-t-il comme s'il venait d'avoir la meilleure idée au monde. Il sortit tant bien que mal son téléphone de sa poche et attrapa l'avant-bras de Kuina pour qu'elle se baisse à son niveau et, sans même attendre, prit la photo. On voyait à sa tête qu'il était tout sauf sobre, Kuina avait l'air bien trop surprise pour être au courant de quoique ce soit et la photo était terriblement floue.

Kuina ignora la façon dont son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il murmura « Parfait. » avant de la mettre en fond d'écran.

A la place elle décida d'appeler Ace et, après avoir compris qu'il était dans un état bien pire que Sabo, finit par trouver le numéro de Koala qui arriva une demi-heure plus tard.

La jeune femme se précipita vers eux une fois arrivée et s'excusa du comportement de son ami.

« C'est bon. » Lui assura Kuina. « C'est rare mais il n'y a pas grand monde ce soir, ça m'occupe un peu. » Sourit-elle.

Elle aida Koala à lever Sabo et les regarda partir sans échanger plus de mot. Elle s'apprêta à se remettre au travail lorsqu'elle remarqua l'autre femme se retourner.

« Tu devrais probablement lui proposer d'aller boire un café. » Elle continua en voyant que Kuina ne semblait pas comprendre de suite. « Sabo-kun n'a jamais vraiment été intéressé par les filles ou autre, je pense que c'est la première fois qu'il s'attache autant à quelqu'un d'autre que ses frères et il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. » Termina-t-elle avant de traîner Sabo hors du bâtiment, laissant une Kuina gênée et très confuse derrière elle.

Cette nuit était intéressante.

* * *

« Sabo. »

Le blond se leva avec l'aide de Ace et suivit Kuina sans remarquer son regard inquiet. Lorsqu'il se rassit finalement pour qu'elle l'examine il était essoufflé et avait la tête qui tournait bien trop pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. La jeune femme repartit quelques minutes avant de revenir discrètement et en souriant.

« Ace m'a dit que tu te sentais mal. » Commença-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. « Très mal. Tu es arrivé à 40 de fièvre hier et c'est redescendu ? » Il acquiesça lentement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. « Et tu as sauté en sous-vêtement dans un lac ? En février ? »

 _Ça fait deux mois depuis que je suis venu ici complètement bourré et je n'ai pas osé revenir pour m'excuser, c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé ?_ Pensa-t-il mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche ce qui en sortit fut bien différent.

« Un pari ? » Il était mauvais menteur. C'était de famille et il savait que tout son visage devait hurler au mensonge.

Pourtant, Kuina ne lui lança qu'un dernier regard avant de lui lister ce qu'il devait faire et surtout les médicaments à prendre.

« Si rien ne change d'ici la fin de la semaine va chez ton médecin traitant ou reviens me voir. Ne laisse surtout pas traîner. »

Il acquiesça et attrapa la feuille que lui tendait Kuina sans vraiment la lire. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever et de se décider à partir, cachant sa déception lorsqu'elle ne fit que lui adresser un signe de tête. Revenant dans la salle d'attente, il rejoignit Ace qui patientait sur son téléphone. Lorsqu'il le vit, le brun se leva aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? »

Sabo haussa les épaules en lui donnant la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains et s'engagea en direction de la sortie sans ralentir le pas. Le brun le suivit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle ne t'a pas parlé de la dernière fois ? » Seul un nouveau haussement d'épaules lui répondit. « Je lui ai pourtant dit que tu avais gardé le fond d'écran... » Marmonna le plus vieux plus pour lui-même que pour le blond.

Sabo se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où il avait vu Kuina à l'hôpital. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit, de ce qu'il avait fait – surtout pendant la demi-heure où ils avaient attendu Koala et qu'il avait pensé que « caresser » son visage serait une bonne idée et avait fini par juste lui frotter sa main sur toute sa tête en lui faisant des compliments ridicules. Il avait espéré que Kuina n'y pense plus, ou du moins qu'elle n'y fasse pas attention, mais étant donné la façon dont elle l'avait tout simplement ignoré il pouvait en déduire qu'elle n'avait pas très bien pris cette soirée.

Il ne boirait plus jamais.

Alors qu'il montait dans la voiture côté passager en se massant les tempes, il remarqua que Ace ne le suivait pas. Il ouvrit la portière et passa la tête dehors pour le voir en train de lire la feuille qu'il lui avait donnée avec ce regard mi-amusé, mi-désespéré qu'il utilisait en général pour Luffy. Avant même de pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il avait, le brun lui tendit la feuille qu'il prit, perplexe, avant de la lire.

Au moment où il posa ses yeux sur le papier, il fronça les sourcils, sentit son cœur rater un battement et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait tellement stupide que si sa gorge ne lui faisait pas aussi mal il aurait sûrement rit.

En bas de la feuille, écrit rapidement au crayon à papier, se trouvait un numéro de téléphone qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Kuina.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
